


Provoking The Fate

by revolution_BAP



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Roman, Jealous Dean, M/M, Wrestling, ambrollins - Freeform, drunk, i'm sorry roman, sethie, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_BAP/pseuds/revolution_BAP
Summary: Roman lost a bet to Samoa Joe & is ready to accept the second's offer. Brock Lesnar takes advantage of drunk Roman. While jealous Dean finds it hard to express himself to clueless Seth. Roman struggles to escape from Samoa Joe & Brock Lesnar, so he involves Braun in it and wants to repay him, even if Strowman asks for one thing, 'a chance'.





	Provoking The Fate

Roman was standing alone backstage. Mentally getting ready for his tonight match against Samoa Joe. He only did some simple stretching exercises as he had already trained hard earlier, like always. His attention soon turned towards the sound of the heavy footsteps that were suddenly heard. He raised an eyebrow in irony before checking to see. It was his opponent Samoa Joe, his expression got back to serious one as he saw how dangerously the other looked:

"Hey pretty boy. Ready for tonight?" 

"Always ready"

"Really? Let's take bets then. What you say, Roman?"

"What bet?"

"If I beat you, you'll be mine for a night"

"I'll be yours? What, you're going to take me on a date or something?"

mocked Roman but the other didn't reply, he kept his crazy gaze in his eyes and walked away. Soon Roman's smile was cut as he checked at the direction his opponent went and looked down. 

He had trained hard, he really did. But Samoa Joe knew his weakness, and kept repeating the moves that broke Roman the most. He even tried to bear Roman's Spear move. The bell was heard and Samoa Joe was announced as the winner. Roman was knocked out but as he slowly started to come back to his senses he was left with his eyes wide open. Seeing the opponent celebrating his victory, even if he tried hard, completely disappointed him. He looked down and walked out of the ring without knowing that Samoa Joe's eyes were on him, an evil smiled forming on the second's lips. 

The worst part was seeing his brothers' faces, The Shield's, with the disappointment he felt. So he packed his things and drove till his hotel. There he let the suitcases and headed straight to the shower. He felt the exhaustion leave his body, but the thought of his opponent's victory brought back his anger. He grabbed the tower, wearing it lower on his body and walked out of the shower. Approaching the mirror to apply a face cream before walking out. Then opened the wardrobe to get dressed. 

A knock on the door got his attention. He turned towards the door and after hesitation he opened. He was shocked again to see the one who beat him standing there. While Samoa Joe looked satisfied, why wouldn't he. The winner checked Roman fully. The tight white shirt that covered his shoulders, and those tight jeans. So he spoke first:

"Roman, glad you left so fast. You don't want everyone to see your crying face. Did you cry in the shower too?"

he mocked and Roman pressed his tongue on his teeth, trying to hold himself from attacking him. The other approached to come in and Roman made him some space, not wanting to argue with anyone. As he slowly turned his head to the other, he noticed Samoa Joe was checking his lower back. Roman ignored, pressing his lips together and shook his head, before closing the door behind him. Suddenly Samoa Joe started approaching him:

"Roman, let's not forget the bet"

"No, I didn't. So, what do you want?"

asked Roman in a serious tone. The other chuckled before grappling the collar of Roman's shirt and ripped it off of him. The second one hitched. He then grabbed him by the hair and turned him around, Roman hitting the wall with his chest and face. He let out a short scream until he felt Samoa Joe touching the soft skin of his back. Trailing his hands down until he reached Roman's lower back and grabbed it harshly before squishing it in his hands.

Seth was backstage searching for the oldest member of The Shield. He noticed Dean was doing nothing, staring down while sitting in a steel chair. Seth patted his shoulder:

"Dean, hey Dean. Are you thinking about our tonight's victory?"

"Eh? Em...yes, Seth."

spoke Dean in his drunk voice as he shook his head, waking up from his thoughts:

"Where's Roman? I can't find him anywhere. Help me find him. Plus, he will drive us to the hotel today"

as he spoke, Dean couldn't stop thinking of the sweet eyes Seth gave him during the match. How much pain he received from his opponents but still turned to check on him. But he soon pressed his lips together, ignoring his thoughts:

"Alright, let's search together"

said the older and got up. As they were about to start, Kevin Owens blocked their way with a smile. He was sweating all over his body, probably he just came from the ring:

"Hey Seth, Dean. You free tonight Seth? We're coworkers and I thought we can hangout a little"

"No he can't"

said Dean as he pressed his lips together, placing the back of his hand on Seth's chest to push him back. His face getting closer to Kevin's as he pierced him with his eyes. Kevin took a step back:

"What's wrong with you?"

Seth was also frowning in anger. Dean had no right to decide for him:

"Hey, Dean. Wait a minute. He was talking to me"

complained Seth but was ignored for a while as Dean didn't leave Kevin's eyes. He then turned to look at the annoyed male, getting in front of him to cover Kevin with his body:

"Alright alright. But you said you wanted to look for our brother, Roman"

his words caught Seth off guard . Looking Dean in the eyes with his big eyes as he decided to take his side:

"Whatever"

said Kevin and turned around to leave. Seth leaned his head on the side to see the wrestler leaving while Dean kept looking at Seth without moving at all. 

Roman leaned his head back, shutting his eyes and clenching his teeth. Sweat running all over his body, as Samoa Joe thrusted violently inside him. Even if he didn't want to show his pain more, tears still trailed down from his eyes. The other made sure Roman doesn't enjoy this at first but then he let the crying man to moan loudly. 

The expression Roman made, out of pain, was of a baby boy. Making Samoa Joe chuckle and disrespect him more. And once he was done, he came inside the male under him. He thanked Roman mockingly and quickly wore his clothes back before leaving. 

Seth and Dean gave up on searching. They were both tired either way, they may have won their match but it was for sure tiring. Seth blinked in disappointment:

"Alright Dean, let's stop. Let's get back to the hotel without him  
, and if he asks we're gonna tell him that we looked for him"

the older was annoyed but didn't know who to blame. So he quickly nodded and both headed to the locker rooms, packing their things. 

They both found the idea of taking a taxi, a good one. The driver described to them how happy he was feeling and that he could never imagine he would get such famous wrestlers in his taxi. The two wrestlers tried to smile at the other but they were too tired and exhausted to make a bigger conversation. Finally they arrived at the hotel. Thanking the driver, they took their stuff from the car and walked inside the hotel. 

As they took the elevator, Dean offered to the younger, to check Roman's room first and the second agreed without a second thought. Now standing outside the door, they looked each other and knocked. They didn't get any response for a while but after a short while, they could hear footsteps approaching. The door finally opened. Roman had just finished showering, he was only in a towel, and looked extremely tired:

"Hey guys"

he said as he breathed out. Dean and Seth lost all control of their bodies. They felt like they can't move. Something was weird about their friend. Roman looked down before making some space for his friends to come in, which they automatically did:

"You left earlier"

said Seth innocently. But Dean didn't fall for it. He slightly turned his head on the right eyeing Roman from the corner of his eyes:

"What's wrong Roman?"

asked Dean getting impatient. Seth gave Dean shocked eyes, did anything happen that he didn't know. While Roman looked surprised for a moment but soon looked down and then back at his friends:

"Nothing, everything is ok."

he said and quickly turned around to get dressed. That's when Dean noticed the red marks on the hip bones of his friend. But said nothing. They made a short conversation and the oldest tried to persuade them that he was too tired to stay backstage and wait for them or even call them after arriving at the hotel. But only Seth fell for it again. They quickly said a goodnight since all three of them were feeling exhausted from their matches.

As Dean got up, early in the morning, he heard a voices approaching and he knew it was his brothers coming to take him for their morning exercises. He got prepared before heading with his two partners to the gym. They always made sure to be in shape. They started the exercise early, so they wouldn't be late for work. Still taking Roman's car after finishing the exercise. 

As they arrived, the first thing they had to do is to get in the locker rooms with the rest of the wrestlers. Roman hated it, he didn't want to see Samoa Joe. But without him knowing either Dean wanted to get in that room. He knew how thirsty the wrestlers were for Seth. Only the third one was happily heading there, after a good exercise. 

As they entered the, they were warmly greeted by Finn and all three members greeted him back. More and more wrestlers arrived but the atmosphere was warm. Until Samoa Joe came , that's when Roman's sweet smile disappeared. And of course Dean noticed it, popping an eyebrow but only for a second, he preferred not to say anything rather than pay close attention. 

Since Roman had finished changing, he patted Seth's back getting his attention along with Dean's telling them he will wait them outside the room. Both males nodded and as he took quick steps to walk out, his eyes fell on Samoa Joe who was talking to Brock Lesnar who were talking while giving irony smiles and dirty eyes. So he decided to look down and keep walking. 

He breathed out shutting his eyes as long as he was outside the room. And that's when Braun Strowman walked in front of him making him straighten his position. Braun looked Roman in the eyes:

"Everything ok, Roman?"

"Eh, yeah. Everything is cool"

"Are you stressed cause of the matches we wrestle? You never had an opponent like me"

"I'm afraid of no one"

said Roman as he approached the other's face more. Their noses almost touching. That's when the locker room door opened and Samoa Joe with Brock walked out. They cut their conversation as they saw the two males so close to each other. Samoa Joe decided to ruin Roman's day more:

"What is it Roman, didn't you had enough from me yesterday? You want Strowman inside you too?"

he said and started laughing along with Brock while Strowman looked Roman in confusion. The oldest member of The Shield looked down taking a deep breath before turning towards Samoa Joe and standing face to face with him:

"We can solve this in the ring if you want"

"Any time baby boy, any time"

that moment Dean and Seth were coming out of the room and quickly run between the two males, so Brock took Samoa Joe's side, while Braun Strowman decided not to participate in this confusion. Seth pulled Roman and Dean back:

"Hey hey! Enough! We don't need to do this now. We can do this in the ring."

as he finished his sentence, Roman let out a growl while Dean clenched his teeth before letting the younger pull them back. Their opponents laughed at them but The Shield knew how to ignore situations like this. They stayed alone, just the three of them, and trained together. 

The matches for tonight were again of Dean and Seth in tag team and Roman in a single match. Dean tried to play the match ignoring Seth's eyes on him or his worried face when the opponents surround Dean. He tried to ignore Seth's eyes on his lips during their victory celebration and the hug that lasted more than it should, but he couldn't. As they got backstage, the younger kept talking about how happy he was that they could work together synchronized, as they headed to the locker rooms.

As they finished showering he sat on the locker room bench and played on his phone. Not noticing Dean who had also finished showering, was heading towards him. Suddenly he felt a pair of wet lips on his neck making him shake his head away and get up:

"Dean, what the-"

complained the younger as he checked the older fully. The older softly grabbed Seth from his jaw bringing him closer:

"Oh come on, Seth. I know what you want. All this time, all the the things that you do. Did I say it right?"

said Dean and raised an eyebrow as he saw Seth looking on the side like he started to remember. That's when Dean grabbed Seth by his arms and pushed him back until the younger's back hit the wall, making him release the sound from the pain he felt. He kissed him on the lips as he worked his hands to get the other's shirt off. But the loud click on the doorknob made Dean back away from Seth. They looked each other before looking at the one entering. 

It was Roman lost in his thoughts. He suddenly raised his head up to look at them:

"What? What's wrong?"

asked the oldest and Seth looked at Dean who didn't seem to stress at all:

"Nothing"

"...alright"

replied Roman as he headed to the bathroom. Seth followed him and the other said nothing, having his brother's company was better than being alone. Dean passed his fingers through his hair, not knowing what to do after his sudden action. Seth checked his face in the mirror trying to forget what had previously happened, but found himself blushing. This even surprised himself and told his friend he would go out for some air alone, which Roman respected. 

As Seth walked out of the building, he saw Dean was on the other side. And as Dean noticed him, he shook his head and looked again, not expecting to see the other there. He looked down feeling sad for what he did to Seth, afraid he may lose him. But was surprised to see the other walk towards him. Seth's eyes were straight on Dean's:

"Why did you do this?"

he questioned and Dean pressed his lips together in a thin line knowing he had to give an answer:

"Cause I felt like doing it"

said Dean as he raised his voice spreading his hands open, like he was fed up before continuing:

"Let me actually ask you the questions! Why do you care that much Seth?"

"W-what do you mean? I care about you, I care about Roman-"

"Bullish** Seth!"

interrupted the older getting Seth to widen his eyes innocently:

"When I'm in ring along with Roman, your eyes are on me. When I'm not in the ring, you turn your attention to me. When I was your opponent you told the referee to check on me , even if you were supposed to be the 'bad' guy"

"Hah! This proves nothing"

mocked the younger as he chuckled. But Dean didn't stop:

"Alright, then why you always make sure your huge butt is rubbing on my private area when I'm in the corner? Why you give me so much attention instead of looking at the people even during the victory?"

"Wait. I'm so confused. So all these...made you have feelings about me? Am I right?"

his question calmed Dean , his angry expression changing to a shocked. Now on the edge of Seth's lips a sly smirk was forming. Dean looked away before looking down. He then looked back at the younger:

"Whatever"

he said and turned around to leave. But that's when he felt a strong hand holding him from his arm, he quickly turn to see ready for a fight, but it was Roman:

"Hey, where are you going?"

said the Samoan and gently pulled him closer to Seth. He continued:

"I really need to be out and drink. Not much, just a glass. Huh? What do say? Are you coming with me tonight?"

he said and looked at Seth who kindly nodded, trying to satisfy his friend, and himself why not. The oldest turned then towards Dean, who still looked undetermined, but finally nodded positively. Roman smiled at his two friends. Tonight they would go out and let stress leave their body. 

When they were ready to go out, Roman visited them in their rooms to pick them up. He drove his younger friends to a close bar he knew. There was nice yet not so loud music playing. The drinks were cheap but liked from all three of them. They started drinking and talking, Roman was smiling at both of them. He noticed the behavior of his friends, like they were hiding something behind their lips, behind their cool smirks. But preferred to ignore and not pressure on any of his two friends, if they wanted to tell him something , they would.

One drink became two drinks , then three and four. They got carried away from the fun conversation they were having. Soon Seth wanted to get up and head to bathroom but he was too weak to that, resulting in him ending up falling while laughing. Dean laughed louder and proceeded to pick him up:

"I got it, I got it"

he said laughing and helped Seth walk to the bathroom. Roman kept laughing and turned to drink one more time as his friends headed there. As he tried to finish the next drink he felt his head spinning, his smile was cut. Placing his hand on his head but it didn't help him a bit. He quickly paid and tried calling for his friends but the music was covering his, low from the pain, voice. As he got up and turned away from the bartender table, he felt his knees weak. He was ready to fall, but thankfully the man behind him caught him on his hands:

"Roman Reigns?"

he heard the man say but couldn't clearly see. He fainted as he heard the man talking probably to the bar man but couldn't understand what they were saying, soon everything was black and silent. 

Not long later, he opened his eyes. What he could see was the street, he was sitting in a car, probably near the driver seat and his head was touching the door window. He knew his eyes would soon close so he quickly turned towards the driver to see his face. For his bad luck he found Brock Lesnar there. All wrestlers were in the same hotel so that's why Brock must have chosen this bar too. Brock smirked at him and Roman closed his eyes knowing he would regret drinking that much the next day.

Dean and Seth puked in the same toilet as they entered the bathroom. That moment felt throat burning but it made them feel better. They proceeded to wash their faces and mouth. That's when Dean, who was fully red, turned towards the younger who was also red and started laughing at how funny they looked right now. But Seth didn't reply, he looked down and then gave him a quick gaze before heading out of the bathroom:

"Come on, let's not leave Roman alone"

as he finished his sentence, Dean was about to get angry but his opened wide when he realized they left him alone complete drunk. He followed him and quickly bypassed him, afraid something bad may happened. And a bigger surprise to both of them was that the Samoan wasn't there. They looked each other, now both with wide eyes, before gesturing to bar man to come. Dean was the first to talk between his breathing:

"There was a man here. No way you didn't notice. He's huge with tattoos and extremely handsome"

"Calm down sir. Yes, I saw him. He left with a gentleman"

"Gentleman? What are you talking about?"

suddenly asked Seth with his sweet voice, but the bar man continued:

"I really don't know, none of the two said anything. Actually that guy, was also huge. Maybe he's a friend, trying calling him"

the two males looked more confused now. Either Seth nor Dean could guess who this friend may be, Seth was about to talk but Dean interrupted him:

"I'll call him."

"No, Seth. It's ok, I'll call him"

and the older pulled his phone out and called his friend. They didn't got any reply, they were tired and sleepy, and the first thought they got is that Roman may have left with a wrestler. 

Next time he opened his eyes for few seconds he saw Brock's face close to his. He couldn't clearly see him, everything was blurry and the room was dark. He noticed the other was going back and forth. And that his eyes felt watery. That's when Roman turned his face on the side, noticing his hands were pinned near his hand by Brock's grip on his wrists. He cursed inside his head before everything goes back to black. 

They stopped, with red eyes and sleepy steps, a taxi and headed to the hotel. Dean accompanied Seth to his room, even if the other didn't need it, and without realizing they both fell asleep. 

The morning light shone brightly on their faces waking Seth up. He hitched loudly enough to wake Dean up:

"What Seth?"

said Dean as he tried to open his eyes, while Seth jumped off of his hug. They had slept on the same bed, hugging. The older breathed out through his nose and tried to get up , with an intense headache ruining his mood, and Seth watched him with arms crossed in front of his chest. He finally got up and stood near the pissed male:

"Look, I don't know why you're angry but it's not my fault either. So, let's go and search for Roman. What do you say?"

as he finished his sentence, a small upturn was formed on the edges of Seth's lips and Dean thought he managed to take his anger away. But that's when Seth rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom. The older waited for his turn to enter, before gladly getting out of the room to look for Roman.

The oldest member of The Shield woke up, blinking many times to realize where he was. The terrible headache quickly reminded him of the yesterday night. He looked up the ceiling and the image of what Brock did to him came to his mind. He closed his eyes pressing his lips together feeling fed up and tried getting off of the bed. He clenched his teeth as the pain in his lower back was intense. He tried to add more strength, slowly, and get dressed. As his clothes were thrown on the floor near his bed. Finishing, he looked around dangerously with his beautiful eyes and breathed out through his nose, as he didn't find Brock there, and got out.

As he was about to go to his room, he suddenly heard a loud voice calling his name from the end of the hall:

"Hey Dean, over there, it's Roman!"

that's when all three looked each other before Roman breathes out through his nose one more time. He was exhausted and wanted to shower. The two males approached, checking him fully out. Seth continued:

"Roman! We've been looking for you since yesterday. Where were you?"

Dean also waited impatiently for his friend's answer, with his half closed eyes checking every reaction the Samoan would make. Roman kept looking down both of his friends start to worry. But that's when he raised his head up and spoke:

"Everything is ok."

with that he heard Seth breathing out in satisfaction and smile. But Dean , didn't fell for it but decided to fake it, opening his half closed eyes and moved his head up and down positively understanding:

"Now, I got something to do but I'll see you later"

continued the oldest before heading to his room to shower. That's when Seth abruptly turned towards Dean making him catch his breath and place his hand on his heart:

"Dean listen"

"Damn it Seth, you startled me. What?"

"Look, I know you'll call me crazy, but I think Roman is hiding something"

"You don't say"

mocked Dean opening his eyes widely and bringing his face close to Seth, who from the expression he made must be feeling confused:

"S-so you do believe something is wrong. Since when and what did you do about it?"

"...nothing"

said Dean hesitantly as he felt so stupid with the younger's questions. He backed his head away from the other's, and crossed his hands in front of his chest as he waited for his friend's plan:

"So! We both believe there's something wrong with our friend. And... I got an idea. We need to stalk him in the locker rooms"

"Are you out of you min-, ahhh Seth. Why especially the locker rooms"

"Because Deano , that's where he behaves the most weird."

"I like it when you call me like that"

"I know"

replied Seth with a smile to now smiling Dean. The older looked at him in the eyes while Seth took his gaze away and cleaned his throat ending the sweet moment. 

The oldest's car parked outside and all three males picked their stuff before heading backstage, many wrestlers had already gathered in the locker room. Tonight was a match between Roman Reigns and Braun Strowman. The Samoan had to admit he was nervous, going back and forth. While Seth and Dean were mysteriously silent, checking him from the corner of their eyes. Of course the older had noticed their behavior but kept his dangerous gaze and tried to calm down. 

On the other hand, Dean and Seth were taking it more easily or at least this is how Roman saw it. The match was against Drew and Dolph but Dean wanted to be ready, he didn't know what would happen. But Seth was ready, he kept an eye on Roman but was ready to hold Dean's back too. 

The Show started and Roman was the first to enter the ring. He was a hundred percent ready and wouldn't back down. As he made his entrance , in front of thousands of people he got his heart beating fast. He felt more pressure when Braun's theme song was heard and his opponent made his way to the ring. Strowman definitely was a strong opponent and that was proven during the match, when he threw Roman from the one side of the ring to the other and hit him multiple times leaving him half unconscious. 

The Samoan didn't let the match end like this, picking up all his strength to fight back. He had to execute his finishing maneuver twice to he the pin fall and finally win. With all the exhaustion drawn on his face and sweat all over his body, he raised both his arms up in victory as his theme song played. 

As he made his way backstage, he headed straight to the bathroom and showered quickly, not wanting other wrestlers to enter too. As he finished, still with a towel on his waist, he saw Braun entering the bathroom, he was surprised:

"You quick...so, congrats for your victory. But next time, I won't be so nice"

he said getting angry but Roman gave him a calm side smile and looked down before getting in the locker room and started to get dressed. The moment he finished his shower, Brock and Samoa Joe entered the room. They were talking but soon they started smiling as they saw Roman:

"Hey look,pretty boy Roman, I had great fun yesterday night with him"

Mocked Brock and Roman got angry, walking with big steps towards him but Samoa Joe shove him on the lockers by the collar. Roman frowned his eyebrows:

"You both had fun huh? I don't care about you Joe, but you Brock. How...I was unconscious man, how could you?"

that's when Samoa Joe let go of him and both looked at Brock, who was smiling evilly:

"And what? What are you gonna do about it? You aren't free until you get a boyfriend, till then-"

"Well I have a boyfriend"

cut him Roman with comfort and looked the surprise in the faces of the two male:

"It's Braun Strowman"

continued the Samoan and the two wrestlers in front of him repeated his words, feeling completely confused. That's when Strowman walked out of the bathroom and all three males looked at him. Roman approached him and passed an arm above the half dressed man's shoulders. He then brought his face close to the other's and smiled at him. Samoa Joe and Brock annoyed walked out, not noticing the confusion on Braun's face. 

Dean and Seth were still in the bathroom, inside a toilet cabin. Looking each other, Seth looking with wide shocked eyes. Dean was also looking with wide eyes but he was losing control, clenching his teeth and his skin was pale. But the younger grabbed him by the arm, bringing him close to his face to sign him to calm down. 

Meanwhile Roman backed away from Strowman who started to get dressed and cluelessly ask the Samoan question:

"What were you fighting about?"

asked the taller, but didn't receive any answer. He turned his face to look at the second while for finished wearing now his shirt. He saw Roman was looking down with puppy eyes before slowly parting his lips to talk:

"I'm sorry..."

"What? You're sorry?"

"...yes, I...I'm sorry for what I said about you to Samoa Joe and Brock Lesnar"

this made the taller frown his eyebrows, approaching Roman staying few inches away from his face. He then placed his fingers under the Samoan's jaw and pushed it up making look at him:

"What did you tell them about me?"

"...I lied that you're my boyfriend"

replied the second with honesty. Braun choked on his saliva, taking two steps back but his eyes never leaving the other. Strowman looked down in thoughts before returning his gaze to the male in front of him:

"Why did you have to lie? Do you...like me? Or..."

"Hah, no I don't Braun. They just...wanted to...have me, without me agreeing. Can you just say this little lie?"

"Wait, why did you chuckle? And, what do you mean have you without you agreeing?"

he didn't got any reply, Roman looked down again. Strowman got angry for being continuously ignored and started to walk out of the room:

"Ok, I'll be near parking lot if you need to talk."

"Wait-"

Roman quickly walked out of the room along with him. That's when Dean and Seth got out of the toilet cabins, staring each other in the bathroom:

"Dean, we need to do something"

"You know what. I feel like I wanna throw up, why wouldn't Roman tell us? He's supposed to be our brother"

"Don't get angry. Maybe he didn't feel ready to talk"

"Didn't feel ready? And when would he talk, Seth. He said he was already used twice, what else did he waited for?"

"Dean...ah"

the older was listening no words, walking back and forth angry swearing and breathing loudly while clenching his teeth:

"Dean, look at me. Hey, look at me!"

raised the younger his voice. Dean stopped walking and turned towards him still angry but looking down, not wanting to give his friend an angry face, it wasn't his fault either way:

"He found a plan. He's dating Braun Strowman...I mean congrats, he's as gay as you"

this made Dean abruptly lean his head on the side like he was trying to understand the smiling male in front of him.All his anger staying behind:

"Me? Gay?"

"Yes, Deano. I mean, remember what you tried to do to me that day?"

that's when Dean grabbed the younger by the hair and harshly pulled them making him scream as his head leaned back from the pulling. The older brought his face closer and kissed Seth as he took advantage of his half open mouth to stick his tongue inside. To Seth it was like Dean was doing magic with his mouth making him accidentally moan. The older didn't need another excuse to break the kiss and pull the younger by the hair towards the wall and throwing him with his face. He didn't add strength but Seth still placed his hands on the wall. That's when he felt Dean pushing his body on his own, making him completely touch the wall.

The older brought his face close to Seth's hair smelling them before approaching his ear:

"Hmmm, Seth. This will be as dirty as our minds."

and bit the younger's ear after finishing his sentence. He then slightly backed off to place his hands on Seth's side, sliding them till the second's ring attire waist and pulling it down with one quick move, making Seth jerk a little. He then unzipped his pants before pressing on the younger again. This time Seth could feel him better, he breathed sharp not expecting it. The next he felt was Dean's fingers roaming around his lower back and soon enter them inside him.

Seth bit his lips not wanting to let out any sound. Soon the older pulled his fingers out and bit Seth's shoulder before entering him. The younger wanted to scream but Dean placed his hand on his mouth:

"Shh! We don't want everyone to listen"

said Dean and pushed more of him inside the younger. As he was fully in, he slightly pulled out and thrusted back inside, sending Seth back on the wall with each thrust. He was thirsty for the younger and even if Seth didn't admit, he was thirsty for Dean too since FCW. Dean kept violently thrusting inside his friend and Seth had to hold inside all his moans. Dean only avoided leaving more biting marks on him. Few more thrusts and Dean came inside him while Seth came on the wall. 

They were panting loudly, but had to quickly get cleaned, so they showered together to save up time. They didn't want to be wrestling's next big scandal. 

Today was finally a day off for all three members of The Shield. Dean and Seth decided to spend it together while Roman wanted to spend it alone in the hotel to get some rest. As he laid on the smooth double bed, he got his phone ringing and even if he hated it he still checked. He had a message from Strowman which surprised him, not expecting the other to ever want to see him again. Braun was asking him to go to the cinema tonight, since he was alone. 

Roman raised his eyes off the phone, looking foreword, not having made his mind up yet. He got Strowman in trouble with Samoa Joe and Lesnar, so he had to accept. His gaze returned back to the phone in his hands and finally replied, positively. Strowman told him to meet outside the cinema and Roman was ready to chill today. 

While Seth took Dean to a roller coaster ride. Letting their cheers to be heard. They visited the most beautiful places around their area and ate any food they wanted to. 

Braun pulled Roman by the hair in a kiss and the second shut his eyes, feeling helpless. Braun's both hands were soon on the back of Roman's neck holding him not to break the harsh kiss. This lasted long enough for both of them to gasp for air after Strowman broke the kiss. The Samoan looking down while frowning his eyebrows, looking like a hurt puppy while his boyfriend licked his own lips with a sneaky gaze. 

The movie was already about to end. Everyone slowly started to walk towards the exit. Outside was complete darkness, and Braun decided to take advantage of it. He walked in a narrow and the Samoan followed. He then turned towards Roman who was patiently looking down:

"Give me a chance"

his words made Roman to raise his head up to look at him:

"You need to fake that I'm your boyfriend...why don't you give me a chance. Maybe..."

"Strowman, what are you saying man?"

"Cut the bullsh-"

even if he was angry, he still tried to control his words. Roman was acting too tough for someone who acted gay to escape his work partners, Samoa Joe and Brock:

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hotel"

"No, it's ok...alright. Let's...go"

so they walked towards Braun's car, and as they sat, Strowman turned his head towards him. Roman ignored and kept looking at the street, waiting him to drive. Strowman grabbed with both hands Roman's head making turn to look at him, and kissed him. The Samoan started to complain but his words were muffled from the kiss. Soon Braun's hands found their way under Roman's expensive grey shirt and trailed lower on his now growing private area. Strowman smiled on the kiss. 

He leaned Roman's chair back so now the Samoan was half laying on it, and sat between his legs. He then laid his body on the other's but Roman placed his hands on his chest:

"Please"

he said as he tried to breathe. Strowman slowly pushed his hands on the side and Roman didn't resist:

"Just one chance"

said Strowman with his lips gently brushing on Roman's before kissing him again, but this time the kiss was more passionate and deep instead of harsh like before. His hands found their way to his pants zipper and Roman still didn't resist. It was the first time the Samoan let a man touch him, enter him. Soon Strowman was moving in and out of Roman faster with each thrust. The second clenched his teeth, trying to hold his moans but quickly failed. As Braun pushed the Samoan's legs around his waist to go deeper. And only after Braun went for second round, only then he came inside him again and slowly pulled out while his eyes were focused on Roman's exhausted face. Parted red lips, half closed eyes and sweaty hair. 'Perfection' , thought Braun:

"See. I knew you would like it"

said Braun while trying to catch his breath, referring to Roman's moans. The Samoan turned his head on the other side hiding his blush, his chest going up and down as he was out of breath. They wore their clothes back again and headed to the hotel. Braun tried to hide his smile while Roman stayed silent. As they arrived, Braun didn't accompany the other till his room, to give him some space. The action surprised Roman, but didn't say anything. He said an almost silent 'Goodnight' and headed to his room. 

Meanwhile, Dean was in Seth's room giving eyes to the younger. Seth was happily talking about the today's fun they had, but stopped when he saw the older:

"What is it Deano?"

"Well I was thinking, what if we don't end the fun now?"

he approached Rollins as he said so. His hand softly pushing Seth's hair behind. The younger was frowning his eyebrows in confusion but soon he pressed his lips together annoyed:

"What? Not again daddy's girl. What's wrong?"

"Is this the only thing you want from me? To have my body?"

that's when the older started laughing and Seth felt more confused and annoyed, not knowing what was that funny. Dean suddenly cut his laugh but kept a smile:

"There're so many things I want from you Seth. Not only your body, not only your lips. I want you completely under my mercy"

and that's when he saw Seth slightly blushing and looked down, not being able to meet the older's ones. Dean slowly placed his hands on the sides of Seth's face and raised his head up to kiss him. Both closing their eyes. He tried to undress himself and Rollins, breaking the kiss only for a second. Leading his younger friend in the bed and had him once again under him moaning. 

The best waking up, was when Seth woke up in Dean's hug while knowing they're dating now. Dean also opened his sleepy eyes and smiled at him. They showered together and the first thing Seth asked his partner after getting dressed was:

"Dean...do you..."

"Not this dumb question. I'm gonna tell you this Seth. I want you to be with me as long as we have this magic between us. This feeling no one has made me have. Only you."

his words made Seth smile in satisfaction, the most beautiful smile Dean had ever seen. 

Roman easily noticed their behavior, since the two males didn't care to hide it. Roman was also being suspicious with Braun Strowman, who hugged him by the waist, who kept a more close eye to anyone who approached Roman and when they started to spend more time together. 

The Show had ended and all wrestlers were in the parking lot, Dean and Seth were ready to get on the first's car, while Roman would take his own. That's when among the wrestlers Braun was the first to spot Brock and Samoa Joe looking at Roman as they headed to their cars. So Strowman approached Roman from behind before he enters his car. He tapped his shoulder to get him turn around:

"Hey, can you drive me to the hotel? I left my car there"

"Sure"

replied Roman and frowned his eyebrows, finding his boyfriend's behavior strange. That's when Roman got more attention from everyone:

"Kiss me"

"What?"

"I said kiss me, Roman"

that's when Braun, not wasting more time, approached Roman's face furiously. So Roman looked around like a tough man, he saw all eyes were on them even if they were talking silently. But he had no other choice since Lesnar and Samoa Joe were there too. So he shut his eyes, swallowing hard and approached Braun's lips. He placed a shaking hand behind his boyfriend's head and pulled him in a soft kiss. Panic, all wrestlers covering their mouths and starting to ask each other what's happening. 

He then broke the kiss and Braun felt satisfied. But Roman's eyes fell only on Samoa Joe, giving him mysterious eyes. Samoa Joe paused for a minute but quickly got in the car and left, Brock followed. Soon Roman and Strowman got in the car and left, leaving everyone with open mouths and wide eyes. Same to Dean and Seth, who were speechless. That's when they quickly got in the car, still shocked, and looked each other. Seth was the first to talk:

"So they decided to date? Just like us? Roman accepted to have a date?"

as he finished his sentence, silence ruled. So they both took a decision, they would go out for dinner and invite Roman and Braun. In their surprise they both agreed, so the dinner happened. Roman was still acting cool around all three men, causing more confusion to Dean and Seth. While the couple, even in confusion cause of their friend, still showed their love. When Seth turned to kiss Dean on the cheek. Strowman smiled seeing them so happy and proud of their relationship:

"So you two are really dating. That's nice, keep it up"

he said and the couple could see he wanted the same with Roman. Braun looked at his date but the Samoan ignored and kept eating his salad. Dean cleaned his throat and Roman stopped eating, his eyes still focused on the dish. He cleaned his mouth and took the glass of wine in his hand raising it up. The three males followed:

"To the new begging of my brothers, Dean and Seth, as a couple. And...well, to our new start too"

said Roman and looked at Braun. That's when his brothers let out cheers and all four united their glasses of wine. And Braun's eyes were shining happily while looking at the Samoan. After drinking some, they let their glasses on the table and Braun approached Roman's lips. The second felt extremely shy to do this in front of his friends, but still leaned his head for the kiss, satisfying Strowman. 

None of The Shield members or Strowman himself, would imagine things would turn out like this. But at least this was something that gave all four of them happy feelings. Samoa Joe and Brock Lesnar didn't came near Roman again. Roman was never alone but now it was more clear to both Samoa Joe and Brock.

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed something or misspelled or anything, do inform me^^ Hope you enjoy~


End file.
